


Yeah, I Want You Baby

by flowercrownmikey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Boyfriends, Bad Boy! Michael, Barebacking, Boyfriends, M/M, Muke Clemmings, Police Officer! Luke, Semi Public Sex, Teasing, blowjob, it's in the police station lol sue me, this is excessively gay, uniform sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownmikey/pseuds/flowercrownmikey
Summary: "That what you wanna do, princess? Fuck the delinquent right outta me?"OR// Officer! Luke and Bad Boy! Michael.





	Yeah, I Want You Baby

**Author's Note:**

> It's the summer holidays so I can start uploading/writing more!! Woooo!! :-)
> 
> Now, enjoy this Muke piece that's been in my mind for a hot minute....

He hadn't _meant_  for the police to be called... kind of. His boyfriend just had work a lot lately and so what if he'd gone a little too far in a fight just because he knew Luke had to come around these parts if the police were called. At least he didn't start the fight. He just... had a large part in it. The main part, one may say, because he was fucking winning it. 

But still. 

He hadn't seen the police car even pull up a few feet away from them, too engrossed in hitting the guy he was on top on, hit after hit, people surrounding them as his best friend and a few other people fought beside them. More fighters than watchers, easily. He heard him almost immediately though, his voice lowered to sound more intimidating. Michael could coo. 

"Break it up!" Some ran, some broke it up like he'd asked, Michael continued. The guy underneath him used all his weight to roll them and started hitting back, Michael grunting before forcefully shoving him to one side and getting right back into his original position. Calum and Jesy continued to fight too, but eventually separated when Luke made a start of pulling them apart. The girl with Jesy ran then, too, and Michael quickly realised that there were only the five of them left; him, Calum, Jesy, the two assholes who'd started the fight, and then the two officers. 

Luke's senior officer, John, pulled Michael up and off the guy before helping the guy up from the floor. 

"I'm in a bad mood, so we're just going to take you straight into the station." John shrugs, "Come on, all five of you. It's not like I don't already know all of your names anyway, if you run."

"That's bullshit, man. It was one fight!" Calum protests. 

"Tough shit, Hood, lets go." John gruffs, grabbing the back of the boys shirt and then Calum's and beginning to walk them to the car. 

Michael, Jesy, and the other asshole walk just behind Luke. 

"And how old are you, newbie?" Asshole calls to Luke. He turns around, neutral expression on his face before his eyebrows scrunch in annoyance and he turns back, continuing to walk. "Twelve, thirteen?" 

Michael trips him nonchalantly as they approach the car.  

They're rallied in like cattle, the two assholes in the very back, the three in the middle, Michael squished in the seat inbetween Cal and Jesy, and then the doors are slid shut, the windows tinted so nobody can see in but they can still see out. 

"This is your fault." One of the boys in the back says to the other. 

"Can you shut the fuck up? Oh my God." Michael groans, leaning out of his seat to look at them in the back. "Just. Silence. Okay?" 

"Siding with cops now Clifford? That's a new one, even for you." 

"Why don't I come back there and shut your mouth for you?" Michael grits. 

"He'd probably just put his dick in your mouth, man." Asshole #1 says. A seat-belt clicks undone but it's not Michael's. He looks the the left of him to see Calum leans over the back of the seats and begin to put one of his legs over. 

"Hey!" A loud voice resonates. "Do you need handcuffs?" Luke asks, getting into the passenger seat and giving Calum a look. He smiles and waves, out of politeness, before bringing his leg back over and clicking his seat-belt back into place. Michael pats his thigh in thanks anyway. 

Luke settles into his seat as John starts up the car, both of them closing their doors at the same time. John turns on the radio, saying, "This is 22-16, we've picked up four males and one female, we're going to need space in the holding cell." 

"22-16, how far away are you?" A male voice comes back. 

"Twenty minutes if traffic is good." Luke says casually, less uptight than the rest of them, he is. Michael smiles to himself. There's nothing else, and John starts to drive in silence. Luke opens the glove compartment, pulls out a large McDonalds fries, and puts up his feet. 

"At least try and look professional." John snorts. 

"I'm wearing a  _shirt_." Luke replies, eating two fries at a time. 

"You could take it off." Michael says before he can help himself. Beside him, Calum and Jesy snort simultaneously, and one of the boys in the back groans loudly. 

"Watch it, Clifford." John demands. Michael stares through the centre mirror as Luke flushes pink and tries to avoid meeting his eyes. 

"Why?" Michael asks. "It was only a suggestion. Could I have a fry?" 

Luke goes to turn around but stops himself, as if the first response is to comply, and then his second is what he should actually do according to his job. Michael smirks and leans forward, playfully opening his mouth and staring at him through the mirror. 

He catches the blush getting darker before he turns away and looks out of his window. 

He leans back into his seat, catching the smirk of his best friend in the corner of his eye, looking between Michael and his twink, police officer boyfriend. Michael can just about hear Calum saying, 'How the fuck did you get him to go out with you again?' in his head. He'd questioned it at the start too, honestly, but they'd been dating six months now, and Luke doesn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon; hell Michael may as well have moved in with him he spends so much time at the blonds apartment. 

He doesn't really know what possesses him to do it, maybe it's Calum beside him, on the verge of laughter at the situation already, maybe it's Luke, sitting there looking like a fucking meal in his uniform; always so pretty without even trying. Whatever it is, he leans forward again, knowing he's about to push at a few lines but not caring. 

"Hey, officer pretty?" Michael says quietly, but loud enough that everyone in the car hears it. Calum snorts in laughter and covers his mouth, the same boy groans from the back seat. John sighs and tells Luke to ignore it, but pretty boy turns around just as he knows Michael wants, raising an eyebrow. "You didn't even get to use your handcuffs." He pouts, holding out his wrists face up like he's sacrificing himself. Luke looks back forward and Michael just smiles, watching his boy eat slower. "I could think of other things that'd look nice in your mouth." 

"Michael!" John yells, genuinely annoyed now. Calum is beside himself, and even one of the boys in the back is laughing. 

"Someone's got a dirty mind, Johnny." Michael winks at Luke, the blond just giving him a look before shaking his head at John. "I'm just admiring his beauty, is all. Is that a crime?" 

"Yes, actually." John hisses, indicating left before focusing on the roundabout. 

He lets it go for a few minutes, leaning back in his seat and revelling in Calum and Jesy's giggles. When a few minutes of silence have passed, he catches Luke watching him through the centre dash mirror, eyeing him wearily. Michael blows a kiss, and grabs obscenely at his crotch. Luke's eyes shamelessly follow the movement before his eyes snap back to the road, cheeks positively blazing this time. 

"You're fucking disgusting." Calum says through laughter, slapping Michael's hands away from himself. 

"You know, John, it's pretty hot in here today." Michael says colloquially, "Your partner seems pretty red in the face. He okay?" 

Luke's head snaps back, glaring at him before his eyes flicker between all five of them and settle on Michael. He pretends not to get the message and leans forward so they're a hair too close for what they should be. "Am I frustrating, officer Hemmings?" 

"Michael." John says sternly. "Leave the kid alone." 

"Pretty sure the _kid_ is just as much an adult as you." Michael bites. God, people need to fuck off about his boy's age today; Luke worked fucking hard to get this job. Youngest on the team and he fucking proved himself to be it. "Or are you just jealous that I'm interested in him and not you today, darling?" John is a fifty year old religious man with a high school sweetheart wife and three kids. 

"I'll add sexual assault to your charges, Clifford." John warns. 

Michael smirks and looks at Luke, fire hydrant red Lukey. He waits until the boy is looking back. "Am I sexually assaulting you, angel?" 

"Michael." Luke warns in a sharp tone. Michael's smile gets bigger, and because they're at a stoplight he see's John turn and glare at him but continues to stare at Luke. 

He leans back into his seat and crosses his arms, tuning out Calum's giggles next to him. He waits until Luke turns around to say, "You look hot when you're mad, Princess." The car screeches to a halt. 

They've pulled up a few metres from the station, and Luke clicks his seatbelt undone before getting out and walking around the car so he's on the pavement. He almost rips the door open, leaning over Calum to undone Michael's seatbelt and pulling him out of the car. The two boys in the back laugh loudest this time, as Michael is quite literally dragged out of the van, the door slammed behind him. He's pulled across the street and into the station before he can even blink, smiling small and biting his lip to try and hide it. 

He looks up at the officers behind the desk just as Luke says, "I'm taking him. It's fine." 

They nod vigorously, probably seeing Luke's annoyed face and throw him a set of keys that he catches effortlessly. He's still dragging Michael when they get to the halls, walking past the biggest, empty holding cell he can sense was meant for them, and down a different hall, one that's longer and has lots of doors coming off it. He unlocks one of the end ones, pushing Michael in before looking around and stepping in himself, quickly locking the door again. 

It's a questioning room, a table with a chair either side in the window. No windows, grey stone walls, dusty like it's barely used. Michael sits down and leans back in his chair, patting his lap when Luke turns to look at him. He stomps over, grabbing a handful of dyed hair and pulling until Michael stands up and tries slapping him away. 

"What the  _fuck_ goes through your head?" Luke hisses, pushing him into one of the cold walls and pressing a hand to his back so he stays there. Michael turns so he can breathe, cheek squished against the stone. 

"You're hot when you're angry." Michael laughs. 

Luke almost has steam coming off him. "I'm not angry, I'm fucking livid!" He's still being quiet, even though Michael just knows he wants to yell. "This is my job, dickhead!" 

"Ooh, pet names." 

He's pushed more into the wall, and feels a heat envelope his body as Luke presses against his back, fitting them together like puzzle pieces. "If you ever do that again, Mike... I swear to fucking God." 

"What princess?" 

Something cold touches his hand, and before he knows what's happening a handcuff is being tightened around one of his wrists, the other following in the blink of an eye. Michael struggles then, circling his shoulders and rattling the metal keeping his arms pulled behind his back. "I thought you wanted me to use the handcuffs?" The blond asks condescendingly. 

"The fuck are you doing?" Michael replies, struggling even more and serious this time. Luke presses forward, more into the curve of Michael's body and bites his shoulder, kissing his neck briefly. "Luke, I can't fuck you with handcuffs on." He states dumbly. 

"You think I'd let you fuck me after that performance?" Luke bites back, hands running down Michael's sides and up his shirt, over his belly before squeezing at his hips. "Maybe I just want to get you riled up," He whispers, "Throw you into the holding cell with your friends and those boys with a hard-on that won't go down. See you embarrassed and desperate for a change." His hand travels down, undoing Michael's jeans before sliding them and his boxers down to mid thigh in one go. He doesn't need to look down to know he's turned on already. 

"Do that and I won't fuck you for a week." Michael whispers back, rattling the cuffs. "M serious."

"Maybe _I_  should fuck  _you._ " 

Michael cuts him off before he can carry on. Luke's hands have drifted to his ass, fingers running over the curve of it as he breathes down his boyfriends neck. 

"That what you wanna do, princess? Fuck the delinquent right outta me?" Michael's breathy laugh is cut off as Luke squeezes the flesh, fingernails digging in. "Doubt you'd even know what to do with yourself when it comes to fucking someone." He's pulled back from the wall by the cuffs and pushed to bend over the table, dick still out as his hip bones hit the frame and he's folded over like a fucking doll. His breath gets caught in his throat. 

"Maybe more like this." Luke pushes Michael's face against the surface and pulls his ass up higher. Michael's not sure he's actually breathing; Luke is such a _bottom_ , all the time. In fact, Luke hadn't been a top their entire relationship, and Michael knows from past talks that he's never been into topping.  Done it twice, if his memory rings right. Luke isn't even a power bottom, he's all pliant and corny, will do anything just to please Michael and isn't shy about it either. 

Michael has no idea what the fuck is happening, but he thinks he may like it. He's not that into bottoming himself; a complete role reversal. Jesus, his boyfriend has him in fucking handuffs bent over a damn table. He can't believe this is happening. 

A tentative hand strokes along his dick, and Michael jerks into the table, hissing when Luke squeezes. "You're so hard from this." Luke laughs. "Time to go to the holding cell, I think." 

"Get the fuck back here." Michael demands when the heat of Luke's body leaves him, and he hears the condescending twat start laughing. Luke comes back over to him and turns him so they're facing each other, Michael holding himself against the table and glaring. 

Luke looks edible, police uniform still completely intact apart from a few buttons that have been undone near his collar, and he's smirking like he can feel Michael's eyes roaming his body. God, when did his boy get so confident? And how did Michael not realise Luke could act like this?

"What do you want?" Luke finally asks, stepping forward and yet still not close enough. 

Michael hesitates. "I want what you said." 

"Which was...?" 

Michael rolls his eyes, "Fuck off." Luke licks his lips, smiles and steps away from him, going to lean against the wall opposite him instead. "Luke." Michael says in disbelief. The blond ignores him, choosing to undo the buttons of his shirt one by one instead, looking down to concentrate. "What's your plan here, just ignore me and get naked in hopes I'll ask you to fuck me?" 

All buttons undone and smooth, pale skin on display, Luke smiles up at him. "I have work to do, Mikey." The older boy frowns in confusion. "I'll come get you later." Shirt flowing behind him as he walks, he heads for the door. Michael stiffens. 

Luke's hand touches the handle, "Don't you fucking  _dare._ " It's out of his mouth before he can stop himself. Luke halts completely, Michael can sense the smirk. "Turn around." Luke doesn't. "Fucking  _now,_  Luke."

When he does, he's smirking. Michael feels the need to growl at him, weirdly enough. He's just possessive, okay? Doesn't want anybody else seeing Luke all soft and half naked and turned on- and his boy knows it. He's used this trick more than once because he knows people seeing him with his shirt open, half hard, will piss Michael off to no end.  

"If you wanna fuck me so bad, come here." Luke's grin looks far too innocent for the situation. Luke gets between his legs again, and the table is beginning to hurt his back, honestly, but Luke looks tall and hot and needy standing between his legs, so he bares it.  

Luke leans over him, going for a kiss, but stops just when Michael starts to lean up to him, whispering, "I asked what you wanted." 

"Fuck me, Jesus Christ!" Michael all but growls, and suddenly he's flipped over again, upper half being pushed onto the table and lower being pulled up. 

Luke takes a handful of his ass in each hand, squeezing and pulling his cheeks apart before briskly asking, "Lube?" Because Michael always carries that shit around now he's with Luke. Hell, what can he say; his boy has a public sex kink. He doesn't know why he asked, because Michael always keeps it in his wallet, so he just reaches down to the front left pocket of Michael's jeans and pulls it out. Sure enough, there's a packet of lube alongside a twenty, and he smiles to himself before getting it out and throwing Michael's wallet onto the table in front of him. "You look incredible bent over a table, by the way." 

"I fucking hate you." Michael hisses in reply. Luke squeezes lube onto his fingers and grins, "Hate you so much it hurts." Unsurprisingly, Michael hates him significantly less when Luke's shoving two fingers in and out of him.

Michael's so tight and virginal in this sense that Luke knows even two fingers hurt him quite a bit, but there's no way in hell he's not fucking this boy today- absolutely no way. He tries to stretch him out as much as he can- spends a good ten minutes jut fingering him, even. He knows he shouldn't, he's easily been hidden away with Michael for half an hour now and this is his  _job_ \- Jesus, he's going to be fired- but Michael's pissed him off, and he's horny and he fucking  _needs_  this. 

At that though, he pulls his fingers out and lathers up his cock, pressing the head of it to Michael's ass and running it up and down. 

"Luckily my expectations are low," Michael grunts, "And you have a small d-"

Luke gives a big fuck you to Michael's pain threshold and jolts his hips, sinking into Michael like it's something he does everyday. His eyes rolls back into his head, and he almost misses the way his boyfriend moans, whining his name under his breath. He doesn't have a small dick; Michael is just abnormally large (not that Luke complains) and makes him look smaller in comparison. Fuck Michael, quite honestly. He's perfectly average.

He pulls out again, leaning over Michael's back and just teasing his hole as he composes himself, whispering, "Big enough to make you moan my name though, yeah?" It sounds abnormal coming out of his mouth, because he's just so used to Michael being in this position. He has all the power, which is just a bit weird. Still, he takes full advantage of what he can get and slaps and grabs one of his cheeks, massaging it as he talks. 

"I'm so sexually confused right now, you have no idea." Michael whispers humorously, Luke pushes back into him slowly, squeezing his eyes closed at the pressure around his dick, the heat of Michael's body sending shocks through his own. Michael's moan turns into words, "Fuck baby, angel, God-" 

"Just Luke." He senses the roll of Michael's eyes. Even as he gets a slow, ready rhythm of fucking him, he can't stop handling Michael's ass; squeezing, slapping, spreading his cheeks to get deeper. Luke is fucking lost in the feeling, he's barely ever topped; never with Michael. He doesn't like it all that much, but this, this time just feels different. Feels like they've been building up to it, like riding him wouldn't have really let him get all his frustrations out. 

Because Michael drives him absolutely  _insane_. Completely and utterly. Six months of mood swings, and sex, and take out food (AKA putting on weight), and arresting his 'bad boy' boyfriend for petty crime that Luke _tells_  him not to commit. But the feelings behind all of it make it okay. And the  _great_  sex. Oh God, the great sex; that makes it all pretty good too.

Luke puts his hands on Michael's hips and eases him back as he moves forward, and it's crazy how the simplest of movements seems to make all the difference, because a low sound comes from his boyfriend as he arches his back slightly, fighting whatever it is he's feeling. 

He gets a steady, mild pace going, watching Michael's handcuffed hands clasp together at the tail of his spine, his thighs knock at the table as his upper body stays pressed to the surface, holding himself down. He's breathing loud and heavy, moans mixed in but sporadic, droplets of sweat forming at his hairline where his fringe is pushed back out of his face, shirt rolled up and sticking where it's bunched near his neck, and his mouth is forming the perfect O, just in view because of how he's lay his head. 

Luke gets lost in the feeling too, for just a minute, before Michael is laughing, saying, "God, you're such a fucking virgin at this." Luke catches his eye from where his head is lay side on, straining to look back at him, as he pouts. Michael grins, "Sorry, baby. You're unpractised, in all fairness." 

Luke presses in deep, grinding how Michael does to make him moan, and leans over his body to grab his hair and wrap it up in a fist. He pulls Michael's head back so he can only look forward, and without warning, starts pounding into him. "Oh- f-fuck- Lu-" 

"Quiet." Luke grunts. "'M at work." 

He can't help but smirk when Michael whines, _whines,_  and pushes back into him, arching further up so Luke can go harder. The slap of his balls against Michael's ass is so loud it should be worrying, the grunts, moans, hell, the time should be worrying. His mind is clouded with a rosy, pink hue glow of Michael, and Michael's cute little bum, and  _fucking_  Michael. God, who knew being a top took this much _energy_.

Every thrust feels like air being pressed out of him, but he still fucks him with so much desperation and hunger that Michael's throat starts straining when he moans. "M- ah, ah- Come. Gunna-" He doesn't get much more of a warning before Michael comes between himself and the table, moaning loud and unashamed and rocking his body back and fore on Luke as he pleases. Luke thrusts into him twice more, rocking his body, and then pulls out jerking himself as he flips Michael over with his other arm. 

Michael's got come squished against his belly, and he's still blissed out and rosy cheeked. Luke wastes no time in pulling him forward, stumbling away from the table, and pushing him down to his knees. Michael is wide eyed. 

"Suck." Luke demands expectantly. He puts his dick to his boyfriends lips anyway, waiting till they part before guiding himself in, Michael's red, glossy lips closing around him and sucking with just the right amount of pressure. Luke moves back and fore for him, to help. "You look fucking obscene, fuck." He has to close his eyes for a minute. 

He didn't know he needed Michael half naked, on his knees, hands handcuffed behind his back and covered in come before today. But. Well, great things come when you least expect them to. 

It doesn't take him long to let go either, not giving warning as he comes down Michael's throat and makes him choke. He tries to stifle his noise, unlike his crazy boyfriend, because he's a responsible working adult at  _work,_  and fuck, fuck, fuck. 

They're silent for a few minutes, the room just filled with heavy breathing to try and get themselves back to normal. Luke looks down, its to no avail for Michael. He's fucked, there's coming drying on his stomach, around and on his lips; which are swollen and darker than usual, his eyes are glazed, he's sweating buckets, and his hair is the actual definition of sex hair, pulled in every direction- there's even a little bit clumped together at the back from where Luke had been holding him up. He wonders if he looks that hot after Michael fucks him.  

Luke starts dressing himself first, doing up his jeans and then his shirt, fixing his hair. He has to help Michael up because of the cuffs, but instead of taking them off decides to dress him, smoothing out his shirt when he's done and smiling. He tucks his wallet back into the jean pocket.

"I don't know who that was Hemmings," Michael breathes, "But he's only visiting on Christmas and maybe your birthday. Or my birthday? I don't know, we'll work out the logistics." 

Luke giggles, throwing his arms around Michael's shoulders, "I love you, you know." He pecks Michael's lips a few times. 

"I love you too, baby." 

"But if you ever fucking embarrass me at work again," Luke growls. He makes a mental note to come black and clean the come off the table in a minute, and pulls Michael out of the room by his arm, easily weaving through corridors. 

"What are you- what- Luke?!" Michael protests behind him. He gets to the holding cell and Michael is literally hiding behind him, looking just as fucked out before and he knows it. Luke licks his lips as he opens the cell, grinning at Calum, Jesy and the two stranger before pulling Michael forward and pushing him through the gate. 

Calum and Jesy immediately break into loud laughter at the sight of him, and Michael turns with a rare glint in his eye, sneering. Luke slams the gate, turns the key and blows him a kiss. 

"I'm going to fucking kill you." Michael promises, genuinely annoyed, stepping to the gate. "Let me out." 

Calum and Jesy are in hysterics. Luke is holding his back. "I'll let you out," Michael still pierces holes through him. "When my shift is over in three hours." Michael bangs his hand against the gate. "Violence in holding cell three!" Luke shouts, and Michael's mouth drops open. "See you in three, baby." He whispers, walking away to the sound of Calum having an actual breathing difficulty as he cries with laughter, Jesy laughing too but trying to pat his back at the same time. The two asshole boys even seem to be on the verge of laughter in there too. 

"You are so fucking _dead,_  you don't even know." Michael tells him as he's walking, and then Jamie, a senior officer, shows up, and he goes to sit down in a corner on his own. He's blood red with embarrassment. 

"Oh- Oh God, I'm dying, I'm actually-" There are tears streaming down Calum's face. "You- he-" He squeals and keels over. The two assholes begin to laugh at him then, and Michael just sits there, blazing red with a stone cold look on his face. Fucking  _Luke._  

"Did you see- see his face when-" Jesy laughs too, cutting herself off.

Calum nods like he knows exactly what she's talking about, and adds, "And when the gate-" Jesy nods back. 

"Both of you fucking die." Michael hisses, crossing his arms. 

Jesy laughs harder. 

"I'll be honest mate, didn't think Luke had it in him." Calum says through tears, "Didn't think he'd wear the pants in the bedroom, either-" 

"Shut _the fuck_  up." 

"This is gold, absolute fucking  _gold."_  Jesy snorts, "You thought- God- I can't." She wipes underneath her eyes, smudges her makeup further, "You thought he'd just let you go home- oh your face." 

*

He gets two more hours of laughter after that before Jesy gets worried about Calum's throat health and they calm it down. 

Luckily, bang on the third hour, when everyone is just sitting there in silence and waiting for nothing, Luke shows up at the gate again. 

"Lover boy is back." Calum nudges him. He opens his eyes and looks at the gate, where Luke is leaning against the lock of the gate, key in hand. 

He's hesitated though, and Michael smiles, pushing himself up from the bench. 

"Three hours went fast, huh?" Michael taunts, face dropping again. "Open the gate." 

Calum laughs throatily and Jesy has to shush him, mumbling about his vocal chords and how laughing can damage them. 

"You embarrassed me in front of a work colleague, this was fair game!" Luke whines suddenly, throwing his arms in the air. Michael steps up to him, nose to nose with the gate between them. 

"Open it." 

Luke does so, slowly, and bites his lip as he takes a step back and lets Michael make his own way out. It's closed, and Luke's arm is grabbed as he's being pulled away. "I have to lock it-" He laughs, trying to pull back, "Michael-" Michael gives him five seconds, still holding his arm, and Luke see's Calum wink at him from through the gate before he's yanked away again. "You know I love you, right-" 

The last thing he hears as they turn the corner is Calum snort in laughter and Jesy begin to scold him. 

He's shown who _really_  wears the pants not when they get home, but as soon as they get into his car, ready to drive them home. 

**FIN.**


End file.
